Question: A black necklace costs $$1$, and a popular brown pair of glasses costs $11$ times as much. How much does the brown pair of glasses cost?
Answer: The cost of the brown pair of glasses is a multiple of the cost of the black necklace, so find the product. The product is $11 \times $1$ $11 \times $1 = $11$ The brown pair of glasses costs $$11$.